Taming of the Wolf
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: Kouga meets a fellow pack member from childhood after a fight with Juuroumaru but what happens when feelings change? KougaXOC Please R&R! COMPLETE WITH SPECIAL THANKS UP!
1. Hime no Ookami

Taming of the Wolf  
  
Chapter 1: Hime no Ookami  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are wandering around, in search of Naraku or Kagura, who had been controlling entire villages. If Kagura could have entire villages under her control, then why not a few wandering pedestrians who happen to cross paths with Inuyasha? Then another fight would be on hand with Inuyasha facing yet another opponent who was perhaps even stronger then he.  
  
Kagome tried not to think about these things at the moment as the group took a temporary reprieve from their normal quest to stop Naraku. Kagome sat down on a nearby rock, exhausted from walking so far without the aid of modern conveniences. Miroku looked around at his surroundings. "This place seems quiet," he said to himself.  
  
Sango also looked around, but said nothing. They were silent, the sounds of nature compelling them. The gentle blow of the breeze through their hair, the smell of the air and the sweet song of the various songbirds whose calls swept for miles around. Kagome sat and continued to look around.  
  
** It's so peaceful here,** she thought to herself. All was silent for what seemed to be about a half an hour. Suddenly, Kagome heard something dart past the group. She flinched and a look of surprise came across her face. Inuyasha was looking around intently.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kagome questioned, her voice quivering in uncertainty and fear. "Yeah," Inuyasha assured. " Something doesn't quite smell right either."  
  
"What do you suppose it could be?" Miroku asked as his eyes darted about every which way, hoping to take a glimpse of whatever it was that ran past them. Sango was in a somewhat defensive position, as she remained calm and studied the background.  
  
"Naraku?...Or Kagura?" she said as she looked at Inuyasha for some sort of response.  
  
"I don't know, Inuyasha told her.  
  
Something seemed to wisp through the trees above them. Inuyasha and Miroku looked upward. Sango stared as well and stood perfectly still.  
  
"W-W-What i-is it?" Shippou asked nervously as he stepped behind Kagome and clutched the back of her leg.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said, becoming a bit paranoid as she backed up closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"HIIIYAHHHH!!!" A woman seemed to yell as she took a flying leap out of a nearby tree. She shot upward and did a flip, pulling out her sword. She swung back with ferocity as she fixed her target on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned and pulled out the Tetsusaiga and held it out in front of him horizontally as she came down. Their blades clashed. The mysterious woman used Inuyasha's sword to push the blade of her sword in front of her. She flung over Inuyasha's head, flipped once more and landed on the rock Kagome had sat on. Inuyasha turned around to face her.  
  
"Who are you, and why'd you try to attack me!?!" he yelled.  
  
The woman stood there, staring at all of them. She was tall in appearance. She was also very athletically built. She had long, white hair, much the same color of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's. She held her sword to her right side, the blade pointed downward. She wore a white strapless, long shirt. At the end of this shirt was a cloth belt, tied in a bow, with white, baggy pants. She wore no shoes at all. She had ears similar to Inuyasha's, but they were a frosty gray, much the color of a wolf's pelt, at the tip of each ear as a black tip. She had a long tail much of the same color, and eyes of bright blue.  
  
"My name is simply Achika. I am a wanderer. I travel solo on a mission to find a dear friend of mine. We used to be childhood friends, and due to our large size, our tribe was forced to split up, separating the two of us," she told them. "You see, it is the duty for the male members in our tribe to guard the borders of our territory against enemies, as well as the Gokurakuchou (Birds of Paradise). They risk their lives out there to keep us safe, while the females and young children are far from danger."  
  
"So you don't even know if the one you're looking for is alive?" Sango questioned.  
  
Achika looked downward. "I do not know if he is still alive, but I will not give up my search until I find either his grave or him as a physical being."  
  
"What does that have to do with why you attacked us?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Achika looked upward. "Gomen nasai." She half bowed to the group of oddities. "I thought you were posing a potential threat to me as a person. I have a bad habit of leaping before I look. I have introduced myself, why not you all as well? We can get better acquainted."  
  
Everyone began to introduce themselves, and Achika put her sword back into it's sheath. Kagome offered to help Achika find her long lost friend, against Inuyasha's better wishes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru

Taming of the Wolf  
  
Chapter 2: Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru  
  
In another part of feudal Japan, Kouga and his wolves found Naraku with a little package and a strange being called Juuroumaru, Inuyasha and the others stumble upon the fight. Achika's face twisted into one of shock and she froze in her place. Kagome noticed Achika's expression and turned around to face her.  
  
"What's wrong Achika?" she asked in concern.  
  
"That's him..." Achika trailed off, bearly above a whisper.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's him, the one I have been searching for so long..." she replied with the same shocked look on her face.  
  
"Which one?" Kagome asked with an unsure look on her face.  
  
"The black haired one with the fur and armor," Achika replied.  
  
"Kouga!?!" Kagome stared at her with a strange look of surprise. "You know Kouga?!"  
  
Achika looked at Kagome. "What's wrong with Kouga?"  
  
"Noting!" Kagome said nervously as she waved her arms around. "Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." She tried to remain her normal joyous self as she felt the sweat rolling down her forehead.  
  
"I grew up with Kouga. We were friends as young children. My, he has changed," Achika said, looking at Kouga, who was still facing off against Juuroumaru.  
  
"Really?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"He has gotten so strong..and so handsome..." Achika said as she watched Kouga.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome looked at Achika, who had a subtle smile on her face. "I am happy that he is alive and well."  
  
"As well as someone can be in battle." Kagome added.  
  
Achika stared at her. Kagome sort of shied down at the look she was given. Achika was warning her that she had said too much.  
  
**Wow, I can't believe she knows Kouga. She said she grew up with him...** Kagome thought for a while, then a look of surprise came across her face. **She's part of Kouga's tribe! I wonder if she's after the Shikkon no Tama. Maybe that's why she's looking for Kouga so they can gather the Shikon no Tama together...Or maybe I'm paranoid, but she did attack Inuyasha... Ok Kagome, calm down, maybe she's not as bad as you're making her out to be.**  
  
Suddenly, Kouga took off from the battle, leaving Inuyasha with Juuroumaru. Achika became shocked by this, she had come so far to look for Kouga, and now he was slipping through her fingers once more. He probably never even noticed she was there. He was dense like that sometimes.  
  
Achika called out Kouga's name and tried to take off after him, but Sango grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going, wolf youkai?" she asked.  
  
Achika turned around and looked at the demon hunter.  
  
"I am going to find my friend. I will not let him leave me behind once more," Achika replied simply.  
  
"I can't allow you to do that. " Sango advised. "If you try to leave, then Juuroumaru will go after you, and you might not be strong enough to defeat him. Your best chances are to stay here with Inuyasha."  
  
"You don't understand," Achika turned all the way around, facing Sango. "I have searched most of my life to find this man, and I can't let him slip away from me now."  
  
"Maybe you don't have to." Kagome told Achika. Achika and Sango looked at Kagome, then looked over to the battle field and to their surprise, there stood Kouga.  
  
"Kouga..." Achika said, seeing that he came back.  
  
Inuyasha was having trouble with Juuroumaru, and unexpectedly got run through the chest by Kageroumaru, who was the real brain behind Juuroumaru.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, Achika grabbed her and pushed her back as Miroku and Sango rushed in to aid their comrade, who had been seriously injured, but because of the speed of the two, Mirkou got beat up.  
  
Inuyasha finally found the strength to get up by then, but noticed that Kageroumaru was about to move in on Kagome. Achika instinctively jumped out of the range of Kageroumaru, leaving Kagome vulnerable to him. Kouga rushed in just in time to save Kagome. Inuyasha thanked Kouga, they teamed up and each of them took on one entity of the being. The set fights were Kouga vs. Kageroumaru and Inuyasha vs. Juuroumaru. Inuyasha was having problems dealing with Juuroumaru, while Kouga, on the other hand thought has as he had Kageroumaru, but Kageroumaru came up from the ground and cut Inuyasha's arm. Achika and Kagome both watched intently as the battle raged on.  
  
Juuroumaru knocked Inuyasha into a tree and Kageroumaru cut Kouga's leg and made a threat to go after Kagome, this of course turned Inuyasha serious.  
  
Kageroumaru rushed into get Kagome once more, and Achika was there to defend her. She drew her sword and stood in a combat position. She swung her sword back, as soon as she was ready to attack, Inuyasha had already cut off Kageroumaru's claw with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Now Kouga and Inuyasha could not get Kageroumaru, they would have to draw him up out of the ground. Sango, meanwhile had an idea. She poisoned the ground, forcing Kageroumaru up to the surface. Juuroumaru knocked Inuyasha back into Kouga, who rushed toward Kageroumaru. Inuyasha jumped in and saved the wolf youkai from Kageroumaru, who was hiding inside of Juuroumaru, and killed them both with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome yelled out, and Inuyasha is forced the ground. Kouga ran away once more. Achika saw him leave and sheathed her sword once more.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Kouga." She took off after him.  
  
"There she goes again." Shippou said as Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Nakama no Inochi

Well, for anyone who is reading or who cares for that matter, here is chapter 3.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Taming of the Wolf  
  
Chapter 3: Nakama no Inochi  
  
Achika ran after Kouga, though he was ahead of her.  
  
"KOUGA!" Achika called out. She called his name several times and he finally heard her and skidded to a stop, the wind still following his swift movements. He turned and looked at Achika, who was struggling to catch up with him.  
  
She finally got there and approached Kouga, who stared at her for a long time.  
  
"It's me, Kouga-chan." She told him. "You know, Achika, your playmate as a child."  
  
"I knew you smelled familiar." Kouga smiled a bit as he looked at Achika from head to toe. Achika stared back, watching his actions.  
  
"You sure you're Achika?" he asked. Achika seemed a bit surprised by this.  
  
"I think I should be, I wouldn't have searched for you if I were not sure you were Kouga." She answered.  
  
"Well, you smell like Achika, but you certainly don't look like her," he added. "It's hard to believe you turned into a girl. Last time I saw you, you were rolling in the mud with the frogs, or chasing fireants around and getting stuck in their hill." Kouga laughed a bit at his past memories of his early childhood with Achika.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't stick my tail in the fire to see what would happen, or decide to play 'Fearless Leader' and have the both of us chased up a tree by a hungry bear," Achika said back with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, you agreed to play with me, you didn't have to come," Kouga said with a toss of his head.  
  
"I thought it would be a 'fun time' as you called it."  
  
"Hey, it was fun until the bear came."  
  
Achika laughed at Kouga.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Your face when you saw the bear." Achika answered. "Some fearless leader!"  
  
"It was 15 times bigger then me."  
  
"More like five."  
  
"Well, it seemed like 15 at the time. What's your point?" Kouga sounded a bit agitated, but remained smiling.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do now, pounce on me, like you used to do when we were kids?" Achika said with a laugh.  
  
"That's how we used to solve our problems and arguments. You would get sarcastic with me, then I'd pounce on you and we'd wrestle, but you have to admit that would look a bit ridiculous now," Kouga told her.  
  
"You don't look the same as you used to either," Achika told him. "You certainly have grown, you used to be shorter then me, now I really do have to look up to you. You are very handsome, hard to believe you were that scruffy looking little youkai I once I knew. You are also a very superb fighter, and that speed!"  
  
"You are very attractive as well, Achika." Kouga walked up to Achika, placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her. Achika smiled back.  
  
"Would you like to go back to the tribe with me, Achika?" Kouga asked. " I would like it if you joined us. I will take you there, since you cannot possibly catch up on foot." "Always ordering, 'You will go with me' Why don't you just say that?" Achika joked. "Ok, then you will and now that you've agreed with me, I will take you." Kouga told her.  
  
"So what? You going to grab me, or what?" Achika questioned.  
  
"You can hop on my back...I mean you will hop on my back." Kouga joked. Achika hopped on Kouga's back and Kouga made his way back to the tribe. When they arrived, Achika jumped off of Kouga's back and saw his fellow pack members, who were dwindling in number. Kouga took a few steps away from Achika and started talking to another youkai. Achika was looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"Hey there, you must be our dinner," a tall gray haired youkai told her.  
  
"What?" Achika asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look good enough to eat," his partner drooled.  
  
Achika looked a bit confused. She had never seen these youkai before, though it had been quite sometime since she had even seen her tribe.  
  
The gray haired youkai grabbed her by the arm. She tried to pull away. Then she got an idea. She grabbed his arm and bit down as hard as she could. The gray haired youkai let out a yell as he held his arm and yelped in pain. Kouga turned around to see the gray haired youkai dancing in pain and the other one shying away from Achika, watching his comrade do the dance of pain.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kouga asked, seeming angry. He walked over to the two as the youkai he was talking to stared at him.  
  
"How dare you attack someone from your own tribe! Imbeciles!"  
  
"But Kouga-sama, she doesn't look like one of us." The gray haired youkai told Kouga as he was blowing on his wound.  
  
"She has more of the wolf traits then we did, she is very close to me, got it? Touch her again and I'll kill you. You will treat her with respect, whether or not she is odd is not your problem, and you will not disrespect her. I had better not hear that you are from her either." Kouga demanded as he walked over to Achika and put one hand on her back and pulled her in a bit in a protective manner.  
  
Achika smiled to herself and blushed slightly. She admired that aspect of Kouga, he was authoritative and protective of her, as he always was. A natural born leader, even if it got him into trouble as a cub.  
  
Achika felt Kouga lean on her a bit, as he made a face of momentary pain. He was standing on one leg.  
  
"You all right?" Achika asked as she looked at his leg. "Your leg really seems to be bothering you."  
  
"It will heal. I'm fine." Kouga said, trying to hide his pain. The cut Kageroumaru gave him pained him. The blood flowed down his leg, its red essence covering the ground that he stood on, the streams joining together into a crimson pool.  
  
Achika wrapped her arm around to lightly grip his side.  
  
"I will take you inside," she said as they walked into the cave. She sat Kouga down in a lighted spot of the cave, and laid him up against the wall.  
  
"I really can take care of myself," Kouga assured her.  
  
"But I want to care for you," Achika said strongly. "You have always kept me safe, even now, so why not repay you?"  
  
Achika took a piece of cloth and stood up. She turned around and looked at Kouga. "I am going to get some water and herbs to subside the pain. Please stay here and wait until I return." Achika said, leaving Kouga in the cave to get some much needed rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Achika went out and gathered the herbs she needed that were growing in the mountains and hills. She also got fresh spring water. When she was finished, she returned and Kouga was surprisingly still there and had fallen asleep waiting for her.  
  
She tended to his wounds and washed the areas with dirt in them. She used the herbs to put on Kouga's wounds to help them heal and reduce scarring. Kouga slept soundly for the time being. Achika looked at Kouga. She sat by him for a while, watching him sleep. (A/N: For those of you thinking dirty thoughts about here for shame!...Unless it's just me who could make something dirty of this. ^^;;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME PASSES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga woke up and looked at Achika, who slept soundly beside him. He smiled smugly at her. He looked at his leg, which was neatly patched, then at her head, which was rested on his shoulder.  
  
She shifted slightly as she woke up and looked at Kouga, who was smiling back at her.  
  
"You're ok..." she said as she looked into his light blue eyes.  
  
"Of course I am, Achika. It's not as if I were dying," Kouga told her. "So, want to take a walk around outside? The Gokurakuchou are asleep at night, so we have nothing to fear."  
  
Achika looked down and to the side. " I don't know..."  
  
Kouga grabbed her hand, Achika blushed a bit as he led her outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there is Chapter 3! I wish someone would tell me if this is good! ^_^ Please R&R as always!!! 


	4. Achika no Shitto

Here we go, another chappie!!  
  
Chapter 4: Achika no Shitto  
  
Kouga and Achika walked out into the cool night air. Achika could smell the night and hear the haunting calls of the night songbirds and various insects that inhabited the region of the mountains. Kouga sat perched on a large boulder, looking up the he moon, who's paleness illuminated everything around it in a ghostly shade of white.  
  
Achika seemed twice as pale as she originally was in the moonlight, her light hair and skin against the moon's radiance made her seem almost ghostly. She climbed onto the boulder, digging her claws into it's tough, rocky surface, making her way steadily upwards.  
  
As soon as she got up to Kouga, she sat beside of him. She looked at him for a moment and wondered to herself about many different things.  
  
There was Kouga, Prince of Wolves and leader of her tribe. How she has missed the years!! She could recall the days when they would go exploring; they were quite the mischievous pair and often got into trouble. Kouga was the fearless leader and Achika was the faithful follower. They would often go and explore new things, like how to catch frogs and annoy fireants, learning how to stalk and pounce. How to growl and run, how to fight, though it was playful.  
  
Those were the days. Days of happiness, where childhood seemed eternal and all you could do all day was play, laugh and have a good time. You could play all day and enjoy yourself without a care in the world, and your parents would protect you from the cruel, harsh, unmoving world.  
  
She remembered the good, and she remembered young Kouga, the small scruffy youkai who was but a couple years younger then she. Look at him now! That scruffy little youkai had blossomed into a beautiful male specimen of her people. He was regal, and he held his head up with great prestige, as a mighty leader should. His body was highlighted against the pale moonlight, which shown his every feature. His lean body and strong, powerful limbs; fueled by the Shikkon no Tama.  
  
Kouga and Achika sat together, with a person spacing between them. They gazed around at the numerous mountain peaks and the rich dark sky, full of stars and the vast space of the universe beyond that. A worked far beyond the times of feudal Japan.  
  
"Nice night." Kouga finally said, hoping to strike a conversation.  
  
"Yes," Achika agreed, trying to keep her eyes on the scenery, as not to cause questioning.  
  
Deep in her heart, she had many unresolved feelings. It seemed that every time she glanced at Kouga, something told her that they were destined to be. She would try to deny herself of such feelings. Kouga was a childhood friend, and nothing more, or so she had thought. He has changed, he is not who he used to be. Achika's feelings were stronger for him.  
  
Ever since the Juuroumaru fight, she had been compelled to figure out what exactly struck her into liking Kouga and commenting on his looks. Perhaps she was lonely; years of solitude will do that to a solo wonderer, or was it something else? An attraction that had built upon friendship? Surely friends cannot become lovers! This was not her style of theory.  
  
"Kouga?" Achika questioned.  
  
"Yes," Kouga answered with a turn of his head.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Achika asked.  
  
"Well, that is how I found mine." Kouga told her. " I saw her and I knew she was the one."  
  
"Saw.....her?" Achika questioned.  
  
"Yes, I love Kagome." Kouga told her.  
  
Kagome? The girl she was traveling with? The one who was with the hanyou, Inuyasha? Achika sat in silence for a while, wondering what inspired Kouga's thinking and wondered what logic there was behind his thoughts.  
  
How could he love that human girl? She obviously liked Inuyasha more, at least, that is what Achika had thought. She let Kouga escape, that was true, but she seemed more concerned when Inuyasha was hurt, then when Kouga got his leg cut by Kageroumaru. It did not seem to make sense, and the relationship seemed very one-sided.  
  
"Why do you love this Kagome?" Achika asked. "What does she mean to you?"  
  
Kouga glared at Achika for a moment before answering her.  
  
"I don't know..." He trailed, " She is beautiful and she can sense the Shikkon no Tama. With a girl like that, I can posses all of the shards and become more powerful."  
  
"You love her so you can get what you want?" Achika asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Did I just hear Achika-chan get angry?" Kouga seemed to joke, wondering why his love for Kagome would make her so angry.  
  
"You would love a human, and not a youkai?" She questioned. " You would only use her to get what you want, like a servant? Then discard her as if she was nothing. "  
  
Achika's ears went back in anger and she made a very cold, stern look, but not at Kouga, at the ground.  
  
Why was Achika so angry? She did not know. Did she want Kouga to notice her? Or did she think her place in Kouga's heart could not be matched of that of a human girl, who he'd had only met a couple of times? Achika was angry because Kouga's heart would only end up shattered, and his being would be tormented and sorrow-striken from loss. She did not love him, and Achika knew it, she knew and she wanted nothing more then for Kouga to be happy with someone who really appreciated him: another youkai.  
  
Well, that is all for now! Please R&R as always! ^_~  
  
~Ja  
  
~Pharaoh_Malik~ 


	5. Gokurakuchou

Here we go! ^_^ Chapter 5! Since all of these chapters are in Japanese, I'll tell you what the previous chapters are in English  
  
Chapter 1: Lady of Wolves  
  
Chapter 2: Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru  
  
Chapter 3: The Lives of Friends  
  
Chapter 4: Achika's Jealousy  
  
Chapter 5: Birds of Paradise  
  
Chapter 5:Gokurakuchou  
  
"Excuse me," Achika said as she got up to leave Kouga to himself.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Kouga asked to her, sensing her mood changed. "Don't leave."  
  
"Why?" Achika said with her arm laid on her hip. She had her head turned away from Kouga and closed her eyes, looking quite sad. Kouga was confused, he did not know what was wrong with her. Why did her mood change so? Whatever it was, he would try and comfort his friend.  
  
"Achika." He said firmly.  
  
"Yes," Achika answered softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, getting close to her and leaning inward a bit, trying to see her face.  
  
"Nothing." She replied simply.  
  
"I can tell that there is. I can sense it, Achika, you know that." Kouga told her.  
  
Achika remained silent for a while.  
  
"You'd better tell me." Kouga warned.  
  
Achika was still silent, but she could feel Kouga's anger level rising. She did not want to make him too angry.  
  
"Do you think because I have another that I will not feel what I do now for you?" Kouga asked, wondering if she thought that if he loved Kagome, he could have no room for her.  
  
"Yes," Achika lied, she could not tell him the truth.  
  
Kouga put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you will always have a place in my tribe and in my life, Achika. I could never turn you out for any human, even if she can sense the other fragments of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Despite his comforts, Achika did not feel any better. She knew that was not what ailed her. She stared at the paleness of the moon, and sought comfort in it's dark, deep craters, that seemed to fill all around them in complete darkness. She could associate with this, the darkness she felt, was like that of the crater, sucking her heart into an abyss of never- ending rejection, but at least it wasn't hate.  
  
She finally forced herself to look at the happy youkai who was standing infront of her. She cocked her head and smiled faintly at him.  
  
"Let us rest for the night." She told Kouga, as she headed back to the cave.  
  
Kouga headed back with her to get some well needed rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As night dwindled away and the day arose over feudal Japan the first ray of sunlight befell on the smoke covered ears of Achika. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit. She stretched her limbs and basked in the sun for a moment; it's golden rays engulfing her body, seeming to animate her and spring life into her very being.  
  
She arose and noticed Kouga sleeping soundly a few feet away from her. She tiptoed stealthily past him and made her way out of the mouth of the cave. There were a few scattered pack members here and there. They were lounging around lazily, taking sunbathes and moving sluggishly, as all people do when they first wake up.  
  
Achika decided that she would go off into the mountains and do some early morning hunting for the pack. She made a makeshift spear out of stone, some vines and a long treelimb. She also took her sword for protection.  
  
She wondered near and far, but was running short on luck. She had not found anything as of yet. The more she aimlessly wondered, the more she roamed into enemy territory without noticing.  
  
After a while, Achika stopped for a reprieve. She looked around and noticed that she was alone. She stood for a while, letting the cool, gentle winds brush through her hair. She could feel a chill as a shadow passed over her for a brief moment. Her face suddenly twisted into a stern look of fear. She glanced around, sensing danger, she turned back to head up to the wolves' lair.  
  
**There is definitely something wrong** She thought to herself as she picked up her pace. She could feel a terrible presence hovering over her body, just as she had felt the darkness from the empty craters of the moon, except this was not the darkness of loneliness, but the darkness of fear. A deep fear which struck through her every bone.  
  
The dark shadow swiftly dived upon her, and Achika instinctively hit the ground. The figure resumed it's position in the sky. Achika rolled over and to her horror saw an ancient enemy and killer of her people, the Gokurakuchou. It was coming to claim her life, as it had so many other wolf youkai of her tribe.  
  
"You shall not have my life so easily, bastard!" Achika declared as she pointed her sword at that the monstrous birdlike demon, who looked hungry for a meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the cave, Kouga had finally gotten fully awake. He looked around for his childhood friend, but found no sign of Achika. It was like she had vanished from the area. Kouga rushed outside and yelled at his fellow pack members.  
  
"Hey!" Kouga shouted, looking very serious. "Have you seen Achika?"  
  
"Well," one of the pack members replied. " She headed off towards the end of our territory with some type of makeshift weapon." He pointed to the far left.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened.  
  
"That's where the wolf killing Gokurakuchou live!! Why didn't you stop her!?!" He screamed.  
  
The pack member looked accused. It was true, he did not try to stop her.  
  
"Though most of them were defeated, during the time inukoro (A/N: Kouga calls Inu-chan this in the manga, I think it means dogturd. ^_^;) and I met, I knew some of them had to be around somewhere. They're tough bastards aren't they. They always find a way to live." Kouga sped off down into the valleys to rescue Achika, but the question is; Would he make it in time?  
  
Please R&R!! Tell me what you think! This took a long time to write, sorry about the slow update, but I've been busy lately. 


	6. Achika no Inochi

Hello once more. Here is chapter 6! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Achika no Inochi  
  
Translation-Achika's Life  
  
Kouga rushed to his friend's aid as fast as his feet would carry him. He was fueled by both the power of the Shikkon no Tama and the worry that seeped in his heart. The Gokurakuchou were dangerous, harpy like creatures who had long since been rivals of the Yorozoku, Kouga's clan  
  
He knew the lethality of the Gokurakuchou and a single youkai like Achika could not take them on alone. The very thought of his friend's death at the hands of something like the Gokurakuchou racked the nerves. Achika was the only one who remembered him. She never let go of the friendship they had, and she devoted a large portion of her life to searching for him. She had come a long way, facing many hardships and battles for him. For him....She did it all. He had to save her at all costs.  
  
Achika held her sword out to the Gokurakuchou who flew overhead and seemed to dominate the sky around her. She had already slain a few of them. They lay emaciated at her feet, their red essence dripping from their wounds. The blade of her sword, covered in their blood. She did not come out of the fight undamaged, however. She had several large lesions and wounds from the sharp talons of the Gokurakuchou.  
  
She held her sword vertically with the sharp edge pointed their way, warning them not to come close or they would end up like their fallen comrades; dead and sprawled on the ground, bathing in their own blood.  
  
Achika held her side tight, and breathed heavily. The sweat beads trickled down her face. Achika had been fighting valiantly, never stopping for what seemed to be hours at a time.  
  
"I will not give up." She heaved in-between breaths. "I will fight to the death. You will not have me, Gokurakuchou ."  
  
Kouga stopped, he looked around as he saw several side paths from the one he had been traveling down.  
  
"Damn it." He said to himself, bearly above a whisper. He stood there for a while as he pondered what to do. He closed his eyes and began to look a little stressed out over his current situation. The longer he held out, the longer Achika was alone with the Gokurakuchou. Kouga could faintly smell the scent of blood from afar, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Achika."  
  
Kouga took of once more, in the direction of the blood smell. He feared the worst of Achika. Kouga had ran for a while until he came onto something laying on the ground. A dead Gokurakuchou, that laid sprawled on the ground with several incisions. Kouga stared at it for a while.  
  
"Achika's blade has done this," He said. "But that doesn't mean she's out of danger. The Gokurakuchou often come in numbers, and there is only one of her. I doubt she took someone from the tribe with her."  
  
Kouga turned to head off again. He ran even farther, passing more of the dead Gokurakuchou. As he made his way around a large rock formation, he finally found what he had been searching for. Achika was there, still standing her ground against seven of the remaining Gokurakuchou.  
  
Achika was exhausted. She was in an immense amount of pain from all of the damage she has sustained. A bloodthirsty Gokurakuchou dived down to close in on it's prey. Kouga had sensed something was wrong and rushed in.  
  
"Achika!"  
  
He grabbed her and sped off, just as the Gokurakuchou dove into the ground. Kouga headed into the mouth of a nearby cave. He held her close for a while, not wanting her body temperature to fall too fast. He could smell the blood on her and feel her tired body slowly expand and contract with every breath.  
  
"Achika, are you all right?" He asked. "What have they done to you?"  
  
Achika opened her eyes and the first thing she laid glance upon was Kouga's face.  
  
"K....k....k...Kouga-kun?" Her weak voice whispered. "Wh...wh...what are...are you doing...here?"  
  
"I noticed that you had wandered off, so I came to find you. You shouldn't roam out of our territory. There is no protection beyond those limits." Kouga advised.  
  
"I know..." She said in a small voice. "I don't know what I was thinking...."  
  
"Your wounded pretty badly." Kouga spoke.  
  
"W...w...what about the...Gokura-" Achika was cut off by violent coughs as she held her hand over her mouth to contain the germs. Kouga gave her back a few gentle pats.  
  
"Take it easy, my friend." Kouga smiled.  
  
"The Gokurakuchou have left. It is safe to leave now." Kouga finally said after they had waited a while. They exited to cave, returning back to the Yorozoku. Kouga walked up to his fellow pack members, who had faces of shock at the sight of Kouga holding the bloody Achika in his arms. Kouga slowly walked past them holding Achika gently, not wanting to cause any more muscle rippage then she already had. He entered the cave and laid her down gently in the dirt beside a small amount of light that shown through the ceiling.  
  
Kouga sat beside of Achika, watching her sleep. (A/N: That line could be taken SO out of context...But then again, I think I may be the only one who is the hentai around here, LOL. My friend nicknamed me Miroku's Long Lost Sister for a reason...) The other Yorozoku were looking for things that could aid Achika's recovery in any way possible. He stared at her still.  
  
She looked so weak and frail, the few bandages the she has were seeped in her blood. There were few chances, with the type of damage she had received that she would be recovering quickly. She gasped a few times periodically, it made Kouga a bit nervous.  
  
A fellow pack member brought in some water in a small bowl. Kouga had made due with what he received from his fellow pack members. He cleaned Achika's wounds and placed bandages on them to keep infection out. He did not bandage the lesions on her stomach, for fear of invading her privacy by taking her shirt off. He simply placed medicine on them. He let her head rest gently on a wolf pelt that lay on the floor.  
  
Night came and the wolf den became cold and dry. The night air sent a chill up one's spine. Achika lay there and shivered a bit. The night air had even taken a toll on her. Kouga looked over his shoulder at a few of the wolves that were laying around the den.  
  
"You, over here." He signaled as they looked at him from their current positions "Come and lay by Achika. Keep her warm. There is no need for her to be cold and weak."  
  
The wolves circled around Achika, covering her with their warm pelts and bodies. Kouga continued to watch her through the night, making sure nothing happens to his beloved friend.  
  
Well, that's all for now! Please R&R! 


	7. Ai Shiteru Ga

Here we go! chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7: "Ai Shite Ru Ga..."  
  
(Translation-"I love you, but...")  
  
When morning arose, Achika woke up to see the wolves sitting around her, standing guard as she slept. She sat up slowly as she could feel the somewhat subsided pain in her abdominal region lift throughout her body.  
  
Kouga walked slowly into the den in Achika's direction carrying a piece of meat with a stick shoved through it. He knelt down and handed it to Achika.  
  
"Here Achika," Kouga said as he held it out. "Eat this. We went hunting early this morning. I saved some for you."  
  
Achika stared at the meat for a while, not taking it from Kouga's hand.  
  
"What's wrong, Achika?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Nothing...I'm fine." Achika responded as she slowly began to eat. The meat was moist and succulent. It was tender and easy for her to chew.  
  
Kouga sat by Achika's side.  
  
"You think you'll be strong enough to finish your recovery?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know...My stomach and ribs hurt pretty badly." Achika responded.  
  
"I didn't bandage that." Kouga said as he pointed to her stomach, a tiny amount of blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, but you should've."  
  
"......."  
  
"I do not mind, Kouga. It is not as if we've never seen each other without any clothes on. We used to bathe together in the river, remember?" Achika asked.  
  
"Umm...I guess...But you can do it this time..." Kouga responded in a nervous voice.  
  
Achika rested her head on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga began to emit mixed emotions. He sat and thought to himself.  
  
**Achika, we've been friends for so long....I'd hate to see you die. Damn Gokurakuchou, damn them. How dare they hurt you...My Achika..**  
  
Kouga sat there, with Achika at his side, her head still rested upon his shoulder. How she wished that he would return her affection! As the time dwindled into the wee hours she could feel Kouga's head gently falling a top hers. She opened her eyes a bit and blushed. Kouga's head was resting upon hers as he slept. He was there for her when she needed it!! He cared, she knew he did. She could not thank him enough for his kindness. He had the whole Yorozoku taking on jobs centered on her. Apparently he cared for her at least a little.  
  
The following day, Achika had been bandaging herself. She managed to finish her entire midsection up. She could feel the pain diffusing throughout her body with every movement. She weakly arose and stumbled a bit, trying to keep her balance as she made her way to the opening of the cave. The light of the opening grew larger and more spacious as she neared the mouth of the cave. As she surfaced, she covered her eyes shading them from the rays of the sun.  
  
"Ohayo, Achika-chan." A fellow pack member greeted her. "Lord Kouga, has stepped out for a while. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"I am fine...." Achika trailed off.  
  
"You must forgive some of us. We've not seen a female youkai in a while. The only female of anything we've seen was that Kagome girl that Kouga would bring in."  
  
Achika walked up and sat on a large rock beside of the follower of Kouga.  
  
"That human girl who loves a hanyou. What does Kouga-sama see in her?" Achika asked, not looking at the one she was conversing with.  
  
"My instincts are telling me that you are jealous, Achika-chan." He smiled.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of a human?" Achika tossed her hair. "How absurd!"  
  
Achika seemed insulted that Kouga would even think of holding Kagome higher then her.  
  
"There's some breakfast left, if you want it." He said, holding his hand out at the fire.  
  
Kouga returned and saw that Achika was outside, chatting with the young youkai male. He came and sat by her.  
  
"Are you feeling better today? I see you have enough strength to walk short distances at least." Kouga glared at the other youkai who sat across from Achika. "I hope the others aren't' giving you any problems, I may have to kill them."  
  
The youkai began to grow nervous at Kouga's intimidating remark. He sank down.  
  
"No." Achika smiled. " He's actually being quite nice to me."  
  
"It's nice to see you smile." Kouga said, returning her smile. As Achika adjusted herself on the rock, she placed her hand on Kouga's without acknowledgment of it.  
  
Kouga looked at Achika for a moment. He felt a warm, soft object touching his hand and gazed down to see that it was Achika's hand.  
  
"Achika...." He said to himself, bearly above a whisper, almost choking the word out. She was too distracted in her conversation with the other youkai to hear him.  
  
The same feelings returned to Kouga once more. He began to feel a bit nervous again, and his stomach felt strange as well. The other Youkai who was talking to Achika got up and left to talk to another. Achika turned around and looked at Kouga.  
  
"Are you all right?" Achika asked.  
  
"Your hand." Kouga said as he glanced at the location of Achika's hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Achika apologized, slowly taking her hand off of his. She stopped mid way and put it back down on his hand.  
  
"Huh?" Kouga responded, mildly blushing.  
  
"We should sit like this more often." Achika said, blushing as well.  
  
Kouga slipped his hand out from under hers.  
  
"Sorry, I can't." Kouga arose and walked away, leaving Achika once more.  
  
TA DAA! There is chapter 6! More to come! But until then R&R!! Tell me how I'm doing and any ideas you'd like. Who knows, perhaps I will put them in. 


	8. Kouga no Kimochi

Here we go! Chapter 8! This fic is turning out well. I seem to be getting a lot of reviews and I thank you all for those *takes a bow* Do any of you Inuyasha fans know how hard it is to make Kouga's feelings change? Geez, Kouga-kun and his stubbornness....  
  
Chapter 8: Kouga no Kimochi  
  
(Translation-Kouga's Feelings)  
  
Mid day approached and the Yorozoku were beginning to settle down for the night. Kouga walked into the cave once more, and Achika sat there with her legs bent and her head resting in her arms. Kouga walked over and sat by her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kouga asked.  
  
Achika raised her head. "Konichi wa Kouga, I am fine."  
  
Kouga preceded with his speech. "I hope your recovery is going all right."  
  
"It is."  
  
"You must really like that Kagome girl," Achika trailed off, out of context with the rest of the conversation.  
  
Kouga glanced at her. He couldn't see he face because she had put it back in her arms. Her silky white hair covering that side of Kouga's view as well.  
  
"Are you angry at me, Achika?" Kouga asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"My wounds hurt, that's all." Achika responded.  
  
Kouga gently put his arm around Achika, to comfort her. "Is there anything I can do to where the pain is risen?"  
  
Achika had wished that Kouga never would've asked her that. It was as if she had a sharp pain in her heart to go with the physical hurt. He was so dense!!  
  
She loved him, and she was right there, offering unconditional love, but he had feelings for this human girl, who cared next to nothing for him. Had he always been so dense? Perhaps his density grew over the years...It seemed as if he would never listen to reason. Achika was determined not to let him shove her aside, as if she was nothing!  
  
She had to show him that she cared. Kouga's face was in close, he was trying to see Achika's face. Achika turned around and their lips met. Kouga was surprised at the suddenness of the kiss. Achika placed her arms around Kouga and rubbed his back a bit. Kouga felt the same feelings resurfacing themselves, he could feel his stomach tingling once more. It was as if he had longed for it and wanted it all along, but his state of denial would not let him face the truth. It got in the way of his hidden feelings.  
  
Kouga gently placed a hand on Achika's shoulder and let his lips go from hers.  
  
"Please, Achika.....I can't..." Kouga said gently, trying to resist.  
  
"Yes, you can." Achika assured, running her fingers through Kouga's jet black hair, reassuring him. She kissed Kouga again. Kouga didn't know what to think at the moment, he was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and his body was trapped in a tornado of feelings; all in which intergraded themselves with one another, causing nothing but more confusion.  
  
**What am I doing? I love Kagome....But....She loves me...She kissed me...And, why do I love Kagome? ** Kouga thought to himself as the second kiss had ended.  
  
He looked at Achika with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Achika I...." He trailed off.  
  
"What's wrong Kouga?" Achika asked. "Don't tell me you still care about that human girl?"  
  
Kouga looked down and didn't respond. He was still confused about the course of recent events, and surprisingly, Kagome was one of the few things on his mind at the moment.  
  
There she was, his childhood friend, who was in love with him. Though he must admit to himself, he did find her beautiful. She was sitting in front of him. His gaze changed slightly and he could see her. She has delicate curves and features. She skin seemed soft and her long hair was white as the winter's snow, her eyes as beautiful as the summer sky. She looked harmless from this point, but this was a mere cover. She had a deadly beauty and she could fight as well as any of his male tribe members. She was full of determination and silent fury and she was the most agile Yorozoku he knew.  
  
Kouga seemed confused, so much so he could bearly speak. So many things had been swirling around inside of him, clashing together: Love, friendship, and worry.  
  
Kouga finally lifted his head up.  
  
"I'll think about it." He trailed as he arose and walked out of the cave.  
  
Achika sat there and thought for a while as she watched him leave.  
  
**He said he's think about it, that must mean he's half way there. But he still thinks that human girl cares about him...Why? He knows he's only hurting himself. I saw how Inuyasha defended Kagome during the Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru battle, and how much Kouga was trying to make her think better of him then Inuyasha. Though Kagome and Inuyasha argue, they do have feelings for each other, yet Kouga remains as dense as ever, believing that Kagome has feelings for him.  
  
Ah, Kouga-kun, you always were the dense one, ne?**  
  
Achika looked down at the soil below her.  
  
**You have been so good to me, and you are kind. You saved me from the Gokurakuchou. I would have died trying to fight them all myself.**  
  
Well, I think I'm getting closer to making Kouga have feelings for Achika...^_^; What do you guys think? What do you think I should do with them? Leave a review for me and we'll see what comes of it. I'm known for listening to the fans ^^ 


	9. Ushimawareta Kokoro

Chapter 9-Ushimawareta Kokoro  
  
(Translation: Lost mind)  
  
Kouga walked outside, glancing at the remaining Yorozoku who were still out. They appeared to be watching the sunset. Kouga climbed atop the same boulder he and Achika had once sat on to glare at the moon together. As he gazed at the sunset, with it's brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow. He thought to himself, the same questions running through his mind over and over.  
  
**Why do I love Kagome? ** He repeated the question Achika had asked him earlier. **Do I even truly love her? Or is it for the power of the Shikkon no Tama fueling me to believe I love her because she can detect the shards? Is that all I want her for? Am I any better then Inuyasha? He wants her for the same purpose....So does that mean I am like Inuyasha?**  
  
Kouga looked thoughtful. He was too perplexed in his thoughts to even enjoy the scenery. The inner struggle of his emotions began.  
  
Every time he thought about it, the answers clashed and questions arose from answers. Then questions arose from questions, and they would grow so rapidly and Kouga would forget about the majority and eventually he would contradict himself, which would make him even more confused then previously. (A/N: Ok, now that I have confused the general public, as well as myself, I am just going to end this paragraph ^_^;;;)  
  
Kouga wanted nothing more then to rid himself of the torment of the contradicting thoughts. The time seemed to pass and the number of fellow Yorozoku dwindled at the sun sunk down and the dark night approached and aligned the sky with a blanket of scattered stars. Kouga remained on the boulder, still thinking to himself about all that had happened.  
  
Kouga was in-between two thoughts. Achika or Kagome? Which should he choose, and what would become of the other if he made his decision? Kouga's head began to hang and his vision blurred in and out. Finally, after struggling with the constant blurred, everything seemed to grow black for a while, and a wave of images came to mind.  
  
There appeared to be flashbacks of he and Achika as cubs, rolling in the flower field and playing in the mountains. Then the dream reverted to Kagome smacking him. It changed pace once more to Achika talking to Kouga after the Juuroumaru battle. Then it changed pace yet again to Kagome and Inuyasha fighting at the end of the battle as he took off, and it continued to go back and fourth between them.  
  
After the series of flashbacks, there was darkness once more. Then he appeared in the center of this darkness, as did Kagome and Achika.  
  
"Which one do I choose?" Kouga said.  
  
"Choose me. I can help you, but I also will help Inuyasha.." The soft imaged Kagome trailed.  
  
"Choose me, for I will be faithful. I may not be able to detect the Shikkon no Tama, but my love is unconditional, and you would not have to leave the Yorozoku to be with me." The soft imaged Achika said to him.  
  
"I don't know..." Kouga trailed.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Kouga's eyes popped open and he looked around. Some of the Yorozoku were staring at him strangely.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Kouga asked harshly as they turned their heads.  
  
Kouga rose up and sat cross-legged on the rock. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in them. Achika walked up from the fire they had made. She was dressed as the other tribe members had been. You could usually detect Achika from a mile away because she had dressed more like a human then a Yorozoku. Now she had seemed to fit in with the rest of the tribe, except for the fact that she was a female.  
  
Kouga stared at her in a semi awe. It had struck him that she was even more beautiful then he had thought before. Now she was dressed as a true Yorozoku, instead of in those human clothes.  
  
"Are you all right Kouga?" Achika asked. "You look stressed out."  
  
"Fine." Kouga responded roughly.  
  
He got up and walked passed Achika, brushing her shoulder on his way over to the fire. He sat beside Ginta and Hakkaku and began to start a conversation with them. Achika was surprised, Kouga has really shunned her this time.  
  
Achika walked over to Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga, who were laughing at something.  
  
"Ahem." She stifled as the three looked at her.  
  
"I said I was fine, Achika." Kouga said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't think you're sure about that. Something seems to be bothering you, you should talk to me." She said as she sat beside of Ginta, who was on Kouga's left side.  
  
"I'm just having a hard time with something right now. I'd rather not talk about it." He responded.  
  
"Oh," Achika said, since it pained her friend to talk. "Well, you don't have to ignore me."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just..." Kouga trailed off.  
  
"I won't bother you anymore." She responded.  
  
"No," Kouga shot out. He did not know what compelled him to say the word, but somehow he was thankful he had.  
  
"You want me to stay?" She asked, her rear end slightly raised off of the rock.  
  
"Yes," Kouga said, slightly above a whisper.  
  
Achika sat down and resumed her place by Ginta.  
  
"Ok," Achika responded. "I'm here."  
  
"Excuse me." Ginta said as he and Hakkaku left, realizing that Kouga and Achika wanted to be alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know. How evil of me. Chapter 10 is next! Will Kouga ever get over Kagome? Who knows!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Do you guys know how hard it is to get Kouga to fall in love with someone else? Geez I hope I'm, doing a good job. Please tell me so and R&R! 


	10. Kouga no Kiki

I think I'm beginning to run low on ideas. What do you suppose I should do? If this is a little short, you'll know I ran out of ideas.  
  
Chapter 10: Kouga no Kiki  
  
Translation-Kouga's Crisis  
  
Kouga and Achika sat there on the rock together. They were left in silence for a while until Achika broke the silence.  
  
"What do you want me here for, Kouga?" She asked.  
  
"Just stay here." Kouga said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Achika asked lowly, she thought that maybe Kouga did not want to talk about his problems with Ginta and Hakkaku present.  
  
"........"  
  
Kouga didn't respond. He couldn't tell her that he was confused about she and Kagome, and he had to choose between them.  
  
"You look worried." Achika told him. "If you keep worrying, your going to age quicker."  
  
"I can't help it. This is something I have to know, and it just irritates the hell out me because no matter what choice on the matter I want to take, the other will be unhappy." Kouga responded.  
  
"You can't make everyone happy." Achika said, putting her hand on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
Kouga looked back at Achika and looked into her blue eyes, azure with love and compassion for him. So much that it pained him if he ever thought about choosing Kagome over her.  
  
"Could you answer something for me?" He asked. Achika was his friend, perhaps she could answer his question, though indirectly.  
  
"Let's say that two people like you. For instance, let's just say Hakkaku and I like you at the same time. " Kouga started.  
  
"Ok," Achika added. "I'll pretend."  
  
She knew what he was getting at.  
  
"Let's say that Hakkaku, you know from childhood and I, you did not. I am the Prince of Wolves and Hakkaku is lower then I. You have conflicting emotions about Hakkaku, and you still like me too, but Hakkaku is your friend, and I have a high position, and something you want. Who would you pick?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Whoever truly loved me, not for just something they want. The one who would be faithful and their love shines true. Not the one, whom in which runs to another because they were afraid to be around you. The one who accepts you for who you are, and the one who would never leave you." Achika responded, trying to sway Kouga's mind from Kagome.  
  
"Who would you pick?" Kouga asked again.  
  
"You want a name?" Achika asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Hakkaku, but the would not mean that I would not still be your friend, Kouga. I would never go with someone I just wanted something from."  
  
"Achika..."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"........"  
  
Achika and Kouga stared at each other for a time. Kouga sighed and looked down. Achika felt saddened by her friend's sadness. She looked over at Kouga.  
  
"I am here for you." She said.  
  
Kouga's body seemed to act on it's own. Stress had taken it's toll on him and he leaned into Achika and rested his weary head on her shoulder taking comfort in her gentle body. Achika put an arm around his neck and hugged him gently. Kouga needed comfort, he didn't care who is was from.  
  
Achika was shocked by Kouga's actions, but returned his affections with a gentle caress back.  
  
Er....I just ran out of ideas....R&R as always! I'll think of something ^^ if you have any suggestions tell me about them. 


	11. Achika no Hanyou?

Here is chapter 11. For your enjoyment.  
  
Chapter 11: Achika no Hanyou?  
  
Translation-Achika is half human?  
  
A few days have passed since that incident. Kouga was still lost in his feelings. He cared for Kagome, but it seemed that his feelings for Achika had also changed. He couldn't except the fact that he was no better then Inuyasha by using Kagome just because of the fact that she can sense the shards.  
  
Kouga awoke once more from the same repetitive dream. It didn't seem to bother him anymore now that he had had it three nights in a row. Achika was still asleep in the wolf den. Kouga walked over and started the fire and sat by it for a while. He was the first Yorozoku that was up.  
  
He waited a while and another male had awoken, he was older then Kouga. He sat beside of Kouga.  
  
"Having trouble deciding between hanyou and human?" He asked.  
  
"Hanyou?" Kouga questioned.  
  
"Yes, Achika is a hanyou I thought you knew." He told Kouga.  
  
"I thought she was a youkai, like us." Kouga was surprised. How did he know that Achika was a hanyou? Kouga had always thought she was a youkai.  
  
"You mean you never knew?" He asked. "Haven't you always wondered why she looked so different from us?"  
  
"I thought...." Kouga was cut off.  
  
"The same silly thing everyone else thinks. I know she is your friend, and I don't mean to upset you or her, but she is a hanyou and she thinks she's a youkai. " He said.  
  
"She's still my friend." Kouga growled. "I don't care what she is. I'd love her even if she was a Gokurakuchou!"  
  
Kouga hadn't realized what he had even just said. His listener had though and found the opportunity to comment on it.  
  
"You love her?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Kouga questioned.  
  
"You just said I love her. I don't care what she is."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"How do you know she is a hanyou and not a youkai?" Kouga asked, changing the subject.  
  
"My older brother, who had died at the claws of the Gokurakuchou, knew her mother Akina. Akina was a youkai like us. She would often stray off into the nearby village and no one would know why. She loved a human there, and Achika was their child. When you were little I bet you never saw her father. "  
  
"No...When I think about it, I never did..." Kouga trailed off. "I can't tell her that..."  
  
Kouga's expression was saddened by his friend's delusions of being a youkai. She had not known she wasn't like the Yorozoku, no one had ever told her. They simply excepted her as she was. Kouga turned at the other Yorozoku who had told him the story.  
  
"You call her a hanyou and die! You tell anyone else she's a hanyou and both of you die." Kouga threatened. He didn't want Achika to be hurt in anyway.  
  
"But you must eventually tell her..."  
  
"NO!" Kouga yelled. "She can be anything she wants! All that matters is her happiness!"  
  
The Yorozoku's face lit up with surprise. He had not seen Kouga that fired up at anything, not even Kagome. Had his feelings truly decided who he loved? Or was he just as delusional as she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga walked into the cave and saw Achika asleep on the ground. Her hair was over her face. Kouga moved it so he could see her face. Did he say that he loved her? He could not remember...What about Kagome? But Achika......And.......Kagome...............  
  
He was confused.  
  
It seemed like it was time for another thinking session for the young wolf youkai. He ran his fingers through Achika's long, white hair. Over the past three days she seemed to be a great stress reliever for him. She always seemed to know just how to make him feel better. She was there for him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********MORE TO COME************  
  
Wow, this was my idea spurt! Since my head is still full of ideas, I'm going to write chapter 12, until then. I need your reviews, so leave one for me and it will be much appreciated!  
  
~Ja 


	12. Kouga no Kokoro

I'm on a roll! chapter 12~  
  
Chapter 12: Kouga no Kokoro  
  
Translation-Kouga's Heart  
  
***Kagome really likes it here in feudal Japan, but is it right to keep her with me? Would she really fit in? No, she wouldn't. At least Achika would fit in, well she already does, but Kagome likes it with Inuyasha....But I love her. Do I really love her? I feel strange every time I am around Achika, I've never noticed it around Kagome....Do I love her?...Do I? I've just been treating her as a possession, much like Inuyasha treats her. No wonder she smacked me, I probably deserved it. Maybe I should just let my feelings rule for once. ***  
  
Kouga looked at Achika. Achika shifted slightly to the right and opened her eyes. Kouga's hand was in her hair.  
  
"Kouga-kun?" She said slightly above a whisper.  
  
"Hi Achika..."  
  
Achika sat up and Kouga stared into her eyes.  
  
"Ohayo. (Good morning)"  
  
Kouga put his arm around Achika.  
  
"You feeling better?" She asked.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Glad to hear it." She smiled with such brilliance that it forced him to smile. Kouga felt a sudden rush of emotions, stronger then any he's felt before came surging up from his inner being. Achika felt a sudden opportunity and leaned forward into Kouga and Kouga seemed a bit submissive and let her lean into him, he was still smiling and he didn't seem to mind that she was close to him.  
  
Achika stared into Kouga's eyes, shining like glass, azure. Kouga stared back into her eyes they were glowing with love. They seemed to be entranced in each other's gaze, which looped in a never ending circle. Achika leaned up a bit and to stare into Kouga's eyes some more. Kouga seemed content and didn't mind her being so close. His smile widened a bit.  
  
"Achika...."  
  
" Kouga....Kun...."  
  
Kouga couldn't move, he was immobile, but not with fear. He seemed relaxed. He studied Achika closely. It didn't matter if she was full youkai or not. He felt emotions for her that drown out even the ones he felt for Kagome. It took a special person to make Kouga feel the way he did. It was more then friendship, it was love. Unrestrained love, not bound by chains or segregation.  
  
She smiled down at Kouga and leaned in to take Kouga's lips. Kouga was completely submissive, there was no tension in his body as there was before. As she knelt down she felt a gentle touch on her back that seemed to pull her in.  
  
"Don't worry Achika...." Kouga whispered. "It's all right...I won't back down this time...."  
  
"Uh....." Achika seemed to sigh.  
  
Before she could begin her sentence, she was forced down by the weight of Kouga's arms. Achika's lips were soft and sweet as he had hoped. Kouga slowly slipped his tongue inside of Achika's mouth as he explored and tasted every inch of her mouth enjoying it fully. He let his hands roam over Achika's body. Kouga pushed Achika's weight on him, wanting her to sink into his body. Achika slowly opened her eyes to see Kouga who's eyes were half open, he was enjoying it. She looked into Kouga's eyes, they had changed since last she kissed him, so beautiful......So drunken with love.....So very, very beautiful.  
  
Kouga pulled her into another kiss, seeming more forceful, a bit too forceful Achika tried to pull away only to be pulled even closer. Achika squirmed a bit, she knew she shouldn't resist him. Kouga could feel her squirming and stopped, looking at Achika.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Your a little rough. That kind of hurt..."  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Kouga replied. "I'll be gentle...."  
  
Kouga laid his head at the base of Achika's neck and kissed her lightly. It felt like complete bliss, until Kouga gently bit down into her neck.  
  
Wow, this was long, and I'm still not finished. Hehehehehe...So, where do you think I should go from here? R&R!! 


	13. Achika no Omoni

Well, here is chapter 13~  
  
Chapter 13: Achika no Omoni  
  
Translation-Achika's Desire  
  
Achika squirmed and Kouga rolled over gently on top of her, making sure not to crush her. Kouga was kissing her neck and licking lightly where he had bitten her. He began to stroke her body, watching her as he did so. The amount of blush her face was priceless it was clear she was having a hard time enjoying it, she had both love and a sense of nervousness. She had wanted this, and Kouga was giving in, but what was stopping her from winning over his heart completely?  
  
Perhaps Kouga was going to fast. Her body had wanted his love and overruled her head.  
  
"K-Kouga.." She whispered. "P-Please..."  
  
Kouga paid mind to her plea. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." Achika softly said as she spied Kouga's position. He held her wrists gently, not wanting to hurt her. He was gently laying upon her, she liked the closeness of their bodies. Kouga had bearly begun with her, now that she had clearly won him over. Achika laying there excited him beyond comprehension and he longed to take her, but it was too soon. She was just adjusting to his love. (A/N: Ha! You thought something else I bet!)  
  
She could feel Kouga's body slowly coming down upon her, she knew if the pressure was too intense, she could just tell him to ease up, but she didn't want him to, no matter how much she felt nervous, she had to except him. Kouga leaned into another kiss, but this one was not as forceful as the last, which Achika was thankful for. Achika let out a moan of satisfaction, exciting Kouga as he picked up the pace. (A/N: I just noticed I'd probably be good at lemon scenes Oo;) They could both feel the pleasure inside of them. Achika couldn't even control her own body, who seemed to be obeying Kouga's every command. Kouga kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Achika-chan." (I love you, Achika.) Kouga whispered. Those were the words she had longed to hear. Achika enjoyed the power he had over her, and the will of Kouga to protect her and claim her as his. Kagome may not have liked it, but she did. She wanted Kouga to call her "His Achika"  
  
"Relax a bit. Let your feelings take over." Kouga said in a commanding, yet assuring tone.  
  
Achika relaxed slightly as she began to enjoy Kouga's gentle kiss and touch. They seemed in heaven as they lay there in complete bliss. The Youkai and the Hanyou. Being a hanyou was the last thing on Kouga's mind. No matter what she was, she was perfect to him.  
  
Kouga was very gentle, paying full attention to what he was doing, not wanting to damage Achika or crush her under his weight. So gentle. His touch was enough to send chills of ecstasy up her spine. She had known all along, that he was the one. It was true she was a strong Yorozoku, but compared to Kouga, she was weak and defenseless. Kouga panted briefly and gently kissed her again before saying,  
  
"Stay with me, I shall keep you by my side, my Achika....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*********************************  
  
_____________________  
  
$$$$$$$$$$  
  
&&&&  
  
*** ** *  
  
Ok, should this be the end? It's kind of a cliffie, ne? Should I do a lemon scene? What do you think should happen next? Please tell me, I need an idea ^^;;;; 


	14. Futari no Kioku

Here we go, I finally decided to do a chapter 14.  
  
Chapter 14: Futari ne Kioku  
  
Translation: The Pair's Memories  
  
Achika has sat and thought to herself. Kouga had called her "His Achika". That was the thing she had longed for so long. She was his Achika, the very thought of it made her heart flutter. He loved her and had proven it. She hoped that is was true and that he wouldn't revert his feelings back to Kagome when he saw her.  
  
"Good morning, Achika." Kouga greeted her once more.  
  
"Oh, hello Kouga." Achika smiled.  
  
Kouga sat beside Achika, the same closeness as he always had been. Achika was beginning to think that maybe he had forgotten, it seemed to be her luck if he did. Kouga leaned his head over onto her shoulder. This suprised Achika and she flinched. She knew she had wanted it, but she was in such deep thought that the suddenness of it seemed to blind her at the moment.  
  
"You ok, Ahicka?"  
  
"Yes, you just scared me a bit." Achika smiled nervously. " I wasn't expecting it, guess I kind of zoned out for a while."  
  
Kouga chuckled a bit and smiled once more. He had not forgotten. He didn't forget about his love or the fact that she was a hanyou, though he seemed to be ignoring the fact that she was at the moment. He was just content being with her at his side. The childhood friend has become so much more then that since she had been there. At first Kouga had thought that she was afraid that she would lose him. Was that part of the reason? Maybe, but if so, he returned the feeling as well. They had missed so much time together since they were small, and perhaps it was time to make up for it.  
  
She had always loved Kouga's company and she was not like a typical Yorozoku female. She would have a tendency to hang out with the male members of the tribe, mostly with Kouga. She had no female tribe members who were friends with her. She had always been a special entity to Kouga, whether it had been friendship or love. Even if she wasn't a youkai, it mattered not.  
  
Kouga remembered the pair's good-bye, when they had reached maturity and Kouga went to guard the boarders with the other males, and Achika was left to care for wolf cubs and remained with the females. It was a sad day for the two, it seemed they could no longer enjoy each other's presence. Achika had wished to go with Kouga, and Kouga had wished to stay with Achika, but there was no way they could. Perhaps they would return one day and have a family together.  
  
After that day, Kouga surely thought he had lost her forever. He was doomed to stay with his new found clan and protect them as the Prince of Wolves. Achika would be a normal female, helping out under the guidance of her mother, Akina. Akina had been wise beyond her years. Next to the elder, she was one of the smartest Yorozoku. It had been a long time since Kouga has heard from her, she had probably died, like most of the members of his clan, either from Naraku, the Gokurakuchou or natural causes and being attack by other foreign enemies. Even now, it seemed his tribe was beginning to grow smaller and smaller as the days passed.  
  
That fateful day when Kouga had learned of Achika's disappearance, he had feared the worst. He thought that one of the three things that plagued his tribe had slain her. He tried not to think about it, but when it came down to it, it saddened him a great deal. When he saw her after the Juuroumaru fight, all theories of her death seemed to vanish, and happiness took over. When her life was nearly lost at the talons of the Gokurakuchou, he thought he would lose her again. He remembered the smell of her blood that day, it lay heavy in the air. A smell he would not like to encounter again. Had he always felt so strongly? Maybe he had all along....  
  
"Achika," He looked at her. She looked back.  
  
"I am glad you are back home to the Yorozoku. I, to be honest thought you were dead. I never thought to see you again, and I had tried to forget. " Kouga spoke, " After the battle and after Inuyasha and Kagome began to fight and you ran after me, I was shocked to see you. I kind of thought you were a ghost, or an illusion. But you are real and you are beside me, I never want to loose you."  
  
Kouga could feel her warmth. Not only did he have his family and friends, he had his faith and love. He also had the one he loved, and that was all he needed to make his life complete and happy.  
  
"I've got something to say as well, Kouga." Achika scooted in closer to Kouga, seeking his warmth. Kouga responded by putting his arm around her and leaned into her a bit.  
  
"Yes, Achika?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Aishiteru Kouga-kun." Achika shyly pulled her head up and kissed Kouga. Kouga put his hand on the side of her face and ran his hand through her long, white, silky hair. She let out a slight moan and put her arm around him. She released his lips, giving him room to speak.  
  
"I never thought I'd fall in love with you." Kouga said, bearly above a whisper.  
  
"It is kinda funny, isn't it?" Achika smiled.  
  
"We've always been close, but I never imagined we'd be more then just friends." Kouga told her. "It's strange how thing change you."  
  
Achika lightly placed her hand on Kouga's. Kouga gently squeezed it back, returning her love. He laid his head upon her shoulder and smiled to himself. For once in his life, he felt truly happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tadaa! The end of chapter 14! I'm trying to make it to 20 here. There's not much left, but I think I can do it, unless I find some more ideas.  
  
R&R!!!! 


	15. Mangan

Here is chapter 15.  
  
WARNING: Lemony content. What is a lemon? A lemon is a scene that contains explicit sexual content. You've been warned, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Mangan  
  
(Translation-Fullfillment of a Vow)  
  
"You love me? Truly?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Truly." Achika walked up to Kouga. She put her hands up and leaned into the wolf youkai, putting her hands on his strong, hard chest. Kouga began to blush a little, a familiar shade of pink arose to his cheeks.  
  
"Uh...." Kouga stammered.  
  
"Speechless?" Achika asked.  
  
"Kinda.." Kouga nervously murmured. "I..I never thought.."  
  
Kouga turned his head to the side and looked slightly downward. His azure eye slowly went back to Achika's face. Almost shyly, he slowly turned around and looked at her. The blush still staining his cheeks.  
  
Kouga slowly and shyly kissed Achika's sweet lips. The kiss was short and sweet. He could feel small gentle hands pull him in close, urging him to kiss her again. She leaned up against him, wanting him to caress her, longing for his affection. Kouga seemed a bit surprised at this, she had been so shy before.  
  
Taking a chance, Kouga moved in and deeply kissed Achika, lacing his fingers through her snow white hair. Kouga broke the kiss after a moment and moved his head a little lower to her neck as he began to nuzzle and lick her neck lightly as she ran her fingers through his long black strands. Achika began to return the favor and nuzzled Kouga's neck in return, this made Kouga let out a small moan of pleasure. He had never thought that he would be with Achika, he had always though himself to be Kagome's man.  
  
Achika began to give Kouga's neck a little more attention. She began to lightly kiss his strong, thick neck, giving special attention to the placing of each kiss. She could feel Kouga giver her a kiss in return. She could feel little nips at her ear shortly after the kiss.  
  
"Kouga-kun..."  
  
She could hear her name moaned in a lightly huskier voice.  
  
"You are more beautiful then the others in your pack." Achika seductively whispered into Kouga's ear. Kouga could only let out a contented sigh and restate her name. Kouga had told her that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid sight on then looked into her eyes, close to the same shade of blue.  
  
Kouga's blush seemed to grow and he opened his mouth to tell Achika what she had always wanted to hear.  
  
"I..I...Want to...make...you......my..." Kouga gulped with the final word. "Mate."  
  
Achika's face lit up with both surprise and excitement. She seemed to freeze up for a moment. She could feel her heart flutter, as if it were going to pop from her chest.  
  
"Achika...I can understand....If you're not.....ready."  
  
"N-No...I do." Achika blushed, not wanting to mess up her chances. She had already won him over. Now was not the time for him to be going back.  
  
Kouga brought himself slowly down and sat upon the floor. Achika sat infront of him, their hands never let go. Gently and slowly, Kouga leaned into her, causing her to go back and lay down on her back. She lay there while he maneuvered over her.  
  
Kouga studied Achika closely, he wanted to take her quickly but needed to restrain himself from that. This moment was to be savored. He leaned into her once more claiming her sweet and supple lips once more. She melted into his kiss and returned it with equal fervor. Kouga let his tongue explore and taste every inch of her mouth, enjoying it fully. He began to remove the wolf like clothing from Achika, she made no attempt to fight back.  
  
Kouga lightly grasp her chin, having her look up at him, but not so tight as to force her. She could still pull away if she wished. He lowered his head and lightly bit her lower lip, licking it lightly afterwards.  
  
He gazed into her eyes and looked at the calm in her eyes. They were so innocent and clam just like the sea....so very, very beautiful. He pulled Achika into another kiss, she seemed to melt into it once more.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Kouga asked with a few heavy breaths.  
  
"Yes...Always.." Akina's short erratic breaths answered his.  
  
Kouga bit down on Achika's neck once more, only to receive a small growl from the hanyou. He continued to kiss down her neck, watching her attentively as he did so. He licked slightly where he had bitten her.  
  
He began to rid himself of his clothes as well. He began to stroke Achika's body, watching her face as he did so. Her face turned 10 shades of red when he neared areas she didn't feel comfortable with. The amount of blush on her face was priceless it was clear that she was enjoying it, his touch excited her.  
  
Achika shook her head not to say yes, but not to say no either, she didn't want him to stop. Kouga had bearly begun with her, and was not about to stop now. Achika laying there excited him beyond comprehension and it was only getting worse as his erection grew. Achika began to let her hands wander about his body, going along his muscle play.  
  
Kouga put half of his weight upon Achika in a deep kiss, Achika moaned below him. Kouga kissed down her neck, then breast and stomach. Achika could feel pleasure with each burning kiss. Kouga came back up and kissed Achika on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Achika.."  
  
Achika smiled as she ran her hand down Kouga's chest. Kouga had loved the feeling of power over his new found mate. His kissed her lightly on the lips and forehead. He sunk into her body with another kiss, both of their hands roaming each other's body. Achika could hear Kouga's small moans and tiny growls, though she had been doing the same.  
  
"You should relax a little more." Kouga advised.  
  
Achika did as she was told. She completely trusted the wolf prince. He positioned himself above her. Despite how she felt, she was willing to accept him. She began to relax. Kouga smiled as he hung above her for that moment. He had decided Achika was ready and thrust himself deep inside of her. Achika made a low moan. Kouga held the position so Achika could get used to the feeling or adjust to where it seemed comfortable as he pumped in and out of the hanyou, ho seemed to be enjoying it as she growled in pleasure.  
  
"Oh God." Kouga said to himself as he took Achika into his arms moving faster upon her. Achika's hands running through his hair and across his back.  
  
So hot, so tight, such bliss this is. Each of them seemed to be in heaven. It only pained Achika every now and then, as Kouga sped his pace. Achika's head was nearly spinning in ecxasy as Kouga thrust deeper and harder into her every time. Kouga ran his hands down her body, until her reached her hips, he grasp them firmly, pulling her int him. Kouga had never felt such perfection as he continued, not ever wanting to stop, hoping he could draw this out as long as possible, or as long as he was not hurting Achika.  
  
Achika thought she might pass out if Kouga continued, he did continue, but she didn't pass out and Kouga did continue. With one final thrust, Kouga exploded into Achika, collapsing on top of her breathing heavily, exhausted and not willing to pull out of her just yet. He waited until his rapid breathing had calmed down before he pulled out. Achika's breath was hard, short and erratic. She slowly put her arms around the wolf youkai, her mate.  
  
They lay there, each of them covered in a thin layer of sweat, both exhausted. She gently kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
"Aishiteru Kouga-sama." She tiredly whispered with her heavy breath.  
  
"Aishiteru....Achika-sama." Kouga responded. "My mate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there is chapter 14! A few more to come after this, things are pretty much going downhill. It's finally coming to an end. ^^ I thanks everyone who reviewed this. I'll also put a Credits page at the end and thank the many people who helped me out/reviewed this fic and a few good friends of mine. 


	16. Honnou

Well, here is chapter 16. There's only a few more things that I need to do to wrap up this story. I'll also be adding a credits page so stick around!  
  
Chapter 16:Honnou  
  
(Translation:Instinct )  
  
Kouga and Achika slept soundly beside of each other in the cool confines of the cave. A cool rush of wind flowed over Achika's body from the mouth of the cave. Achika stirred slightly and turned her head towards her new found mate.  
  
She opened her eyes half way and saw the most beautiful sight. Kouga was sleeping beside of her, and their bodies seemed close. Achika lightly put her arm around the wolf youkai's shoulder and back area. She had finally been excepted as his mate. Kagome was no longer a problem.  
  
She could see Kouga's eyebrows contort as he stirred. He opened his eyes with a slight moan and looked across at Achika.  
  
"Achika." He said, his voice seemed a little tired as he adjusted to the haziness of sleep.  
  
"Good Morning, love." Achika told him.  
  
Kouga sat up and rubbed his head. Achika stood up and walked over to gather her articles of clothing, which seemed to be all over the part of the den. Kouga followed behind, picking up his things as well.  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you regret..." Achika asked.  
  
"No.." Kouga replied. "Why would I?"  
  
"Because we became more then just friends." Achika told him.  
  
"Why is that a problem?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I don't know." Achika smiled.  
  
Kouga sighed as he dressed himself and walked over to the mouth of the cave. As he reached the edge he turned around and faced Achika.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath." Kouga blushed a bit before finally letting out the rest of his sentence. "Would you like to...Come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Achika replied, pacing a bit more then a walk as she approached the leader of the wolves.  
  
The two made their way outside to the fellow pack members, who were dispersed across the den area.  
  
"I'm going down to the river. If anything happens, come and get me right away." Kouga informed Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
They both nodded in assurance, agreeing with their leader.  
  
Kouga and Achika walked off, leaving the rest of the pack to themselves. Kouga hadn't left too often, afraid that Naraku would slaughter all of his tribe, but he felt as if he needed some time alone with his new found mate.  
  
The two wolves walked down a small dirt path until they came to a river. The water was flowing steadily and rushing in a quiet mannerism. Kouga slowly made his way down the steep hill, adorned with rocks and fallen branches. Achika followed, stepping lightly as she went.  
  
Soon both of them were at the end of the cliff, near the water's edge. Kouga began to shed himself of his armor and fur. He stepped into the water slowly, after he had gotten in up to his hips, he looked back at Achika.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No.." The hanyou said shyly.  
  
"You coming?" Kouga turned half way around to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Achika slowly undressed and slipped into the water. It was cold on the skin. She flinched at the touch of the liquid. She waded out into the water and slowly walked up to Kouga. They had a small embrace.  
  
"I have to ask you something..." Achika said.  
  
"Nani?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Do you love this Kagome more then me?" She asked, knowing that he did, at least at once love the human.  
  
"Of course not. I don't give a damn about her anymore. All that matters is you now." Kouga said, slightly above a whisper as he put his face near hers.  
  
It was true, he had no longer desired Kagome as he once did. Perhaps he had just wanted her as a shard detector, as Inuyasha did. There was not a doubt that he still wouldn't be friends with the girl, but he would always love Achika first and foremost.  
  
"It's hard to believe that we were once just friends." Kouga said. "One minuet we're running from bears and now here we are, kissing each other on moonless nights."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Achika agreed. "How ironic, ne?"  
  
Kouga blushed a bit. "Yeah."  
  
"So, are we going to bathe or what?" Akina playfully splashed at her mate.  
  
Kouga closed one eye and held a hand up. "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong? Is the brave leader going to get drown by a woman?" Achika splashed at him again. This time Kouga splashed back.  
  
"Come on, fearless leader!" Achika kept splashing.  
  
"Heh."  
  
A wave of water came over the hanyou and she fell back into the water. Kouga stood there for a while.  
  
"Uh, Achika?" He cocked his head, wondering if she was all right. He waded over to the spot she fell, only to be pulled into the water. He fell forward with a yell.  
  
Achika resurfaced. "Ha! Got ya!"  
  
Kouga surfaced shortly after and shook his head. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"Who said I fight fair?" Achika smirked.  
  
"Oi, Achika."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I do have something to talk to you about."  
  
Achika seemed to be listening intently now. "What do you have to tell me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, when you see that line your like "Aw, damn it!" This chapter has ended. Sorry for not working on this, I've kinda been neglecting this story as well as a few others. Gomen for the long, long, long update. I'll try to get around to it sooner. 


	17. Uragiri

****

Well, here we go with chapter 17. I'm thinking I'll probably wrap this up in 20 chapters. Thanks for all who R&Red last chapter. Seems I keep losing more and more reviewers for every chapter T_T. 

Chapter 17-Uragiri

( Translation- Betrayal)

"Well, Achika..." Kouga slumped down in the water, he could feel it ripple around his naked form. "You know that it doesn't matter what you are, I'll still love you right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I've been hiding something from you for a while and I think you should know, now more then ever..."

"Tell me then." She replied.

"You're......Not a wolf demon..."

"Nani?"

"You're only half wolf demon, the rest is human..."

"How come you never told me before? Naze? Why did you let me live such a lie?" Achika turned to him, obviously hurt by his words. 

Kouga was trying to be as gentle and comforting as he could. He knew that it would upset Achika, and he himself had been wondering the same thing. Why hadn't he told her earlier? 

"Let me guess, you had your whole tribe in on this too...They only treated me this way because you'd kill them if they acted any other way." Achika's voice began to tremble, it was as if Kouga had betray her in some way.

"Achika...Gomen nasai, but I had to tell you. I couldn't let you go on beleiving you were a wolf demon."

"You mean you couldn't go on having me beleive I'm like you. I bet you knew ever since we were wolf cubs..."

"I found it out a little after you left. One of the tribe elders were talking about it." Kouga responded.

"Well, I'm not like you..." Her voice seemed a bit more harsh and cold. "I'm better then you."

"What?" Kouga's voice seemed a bit rough with that question.

Achika waded through the water and stepped back onto the shore. " I can't beleive you had me living in your little fantasy land, letting me live this lie. You probably don't even love me, like I thought you did."

"That's not true!" Kouga shouted back. "I did it because I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you! Please! Let me explain! Achika!"

Achika got dressed and headed back off to the other members of Kouga's tribe. Kouga stood there in the shallow of the river, then he arose and with a burst of speed, sent the water flying as he ran onto shore and quickly put on his clothes. He took off in her direction, that familiar cyclone of wind following him as he ran.

"What a jerk. " Achika huffed, climbing a few rocks. " I can't beleive I thought he meant what he said. Oooooh!"

Achika got back to the camp and everyone looked at her, for once Kouga had not been at his side. Ginta and Hakkaku were the first to approach her.

"Oneesan, where's Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"Who cares, he's a jerk." Achika huffed.

"What did he do?" Hakkaku asked,confusion still written on his face.

"He lied to me, and used you two to fullfill his lie."

"What do you mean?" Hakkaku asked.

"He told you not to tell me I was a hanyou, so I'd keep living this lie." Achika said coldly.

"He never said that, Oneesan." Ginta spoke. "But he did say not to hurt you, and he told us to protect you, because you meant so much to him."

Achika narrowed her eyes. "You sure? "

"Positive." Ginta assured.

"You'd better not be lieing." She gave a death glare to the two. (A/N: Poor Ginta and Hakkaku, they get no luck. )

Achika could hear the cutting of the wind and quickly turned her head to see the infamous tornadoe of dust that was Kouga.

"Oh, there's Kouga." Hakkaku pointed.

"Achika!" 

Kouga slid to a stop. "Please, don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I?" Achika crossed her arms and gave Kouga the same glare as she gave Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Because, I really do love you." Kouga threw his arms out to her.

"I thought love was about honesty?" She questioned the young pack leader once more.

"I didn't want to hurt you. If I could take it back, you know I would. I wouldn't dare break what we have. " Kouga pleaded.

Achika's ears were bent back. "You're supposed to be honest with me....You wren't."

"I'll tell you next time."

"What else are you hiding from me? Tell me every lie you've ever told to me.." She demanded.

"Every lie?" Kouga asked, confused by her demand. " Ok, when I was young, I lied about not stealing the meat from the fire. I lied about the bear being so big, I lied about..."

On and on Kouga continued to confess his lies to Achika, who seemed surprised that he had actually remembered half of the things he lied about.

Kouga scratched his head at the end of the list. "I think that's all."

Achika just looked at him. She didn't know what else to say besides asking him how he had remembered all of those things. He looked in a serious manner at her. 

"You can't leave Achika. I love you." He deadpanned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there you go. Will Achika stay, or will she leave? Poor Kouga. Please, please review me!!


	18. Yakusoku

****

I'm back! Yay! My computer was giving me a bit of a problem for a time now and I couldn't quite finish or work on any of my fics, well, now I can and I can update often like I used to, and that's also a good thing.

Anyway, here is Taming of the Wolf, chapter 18! Yep, that's right, the series is almost over, but you can go check out some of my other fics, such as Hidden Affections and Raiden no Ai, which are far from over!

Thanks for the whopping 200 reviews! OMG! I love you all sooooo much!! Enjoy!

Taming of the Wolf

Chapter 18: Yakusoku

(Translation: Promise )

"Do you love me more then Kagome?" Achika asked, wanting to know the complete truth, since Kouga had went on his tangent of revealing lies he's told. 

Achika knew over the past time that she's known him, that Kouga had always had an infatuation with Kagome. She was never quite sure that Kouga was telling her the truth, or just saying things to comfort her.

Kouga was silent for a moment, then he said, " I don't give a damn about her anymore! Haven't I told you that enough!"

Achika shrank back at his words. She glared at him for a while, then decided to leave. she turned around and took off running. Kouga just stood there, baffled by her sudden movements. 

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Ginta asked.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"Um..She seemed pretty upset, Kouga..." Ginta replied. She might try and go back through the Gokurakuchou nesting grounds again."

Kouga stood for a while, contemplating something. Then it seemed like an idea sprung to his head, his face lit up in surprise. He turned around and punched Ginta a bunch of times.

"You should have told me that sooner!" 

With that, Kouga took off in a whirl of wind and dust. Ginta stood in the mouth of the cave, watching Kouga run off. 

"Hmmm...Wonder why he didn't ask me if I was listening to his conversation..." Ginta thought for a moment, then shrugged as he went back to the other members of the Yorozoku pack. He figured what Kouga didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Besides, he didn't feel like being pounded again.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga ran as fast as he could, remembering how the Gokurakuchou had almost killed his childhood friend before.

** Achika...** He thought. **What did I say? I only want to be with you... but your not giving me any time. I know I'm still confused, and I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question right away. It's true, I still have some tiny bit of feelings for Kagome, but can you blame me? ....**

** Wait a minuet...I suppose you can...You've been doing nothing but trying to please me, and yet...I took you for granted...I never saw it before... What was right there in front of me...You were there, no matter what...When I got hurt, you patched my wound and told me that I would be all right. When I was confused, you comforted me, but now I must do something for you...**

Achika ran through the woods, holding back tears of both anger and sorrow.

** What's wrong with me, Kouga? Why can't you be happy? That's all I wish.**

She stopped.

"But wait..."

She turned to see a small tornado of wind coming towards the forest. 

"He's probably coming back for me." She sighed. "Well, I can't necessarily run away from my problems, can I? Besides, no matter where I go, he'll still find me...He can smelll my scent wherever I go..."

"**Achika!!!!!**" 

With a sonic boom, Kouga stopped inches away from his hanyou counterpart. She looked at him and crossed her arms. She pricked her ears a bit.

"What do you want?" She wrinkled her face at the young youkai.

"I came to apologize."

"That's what's you said last time."

"But I mean it this time!"

"You said **_that_** last time as well."

"Achika please..."

"I'm tired of trying to please you. No matter what I do, you'll just want Kagome. And now..." She trailed off. 

"And now..." Her voice seemed to squeak a bit and become unstable. 

She turned away from Kouga as her eyes welled up with tears. she didn't want to let him know she was crying about him. He might think she's a weak mate. 

" Now I'm a hanyou...A hanyou...Not a human, or a youkai...I don't fit in anywhere do I?" She asked, still trying to keep her composure.

"I tried. That's why I came back...I did it to find you. I thought you were dead. I actually cared enough to see if you were still alive." Achika said, with a few sniffles.

"Don't cry, Achika." Kouga comforted.

"**Don't cry!**" Achika turned around. " **_You_** are the reason I'm crying to begin with." 

Achika marched up and poked him in the chest with her finger. She put her face right up to his and stared into his eyes. his eyes, azure with concern for his companion.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Achika. Still she stared at him with a small amount of contempt. Kouga gently kissed her pink lips. 

"You do belong somewhere. You belong here with me and my clan." Kouga smiled. "Your my woman, not Kagome."

"How come you couldn't answer my question?" Achika asked, not letting him get away with flattery this time.

"I was, but you ran off. Didn't I answer it by saying I'd be your mate?" He asked.

"I want a faithful mate, thank you." Achika told him. "Not one who dreams of girls in weird clothing."

She was right, Kouga had to stop thinking about Kagome completely. Kouga looked at Achika. He had to come to a compromise.

"How about this. I can still be her friend, can't I?" Kouga asked.

"You can be her friend, nothing more. " Achika told him, still wary that that answer alone may be trouble its self. 

"You will come fist and foremost. " Kouga smiled.

This turned Achika's frown upside down. "Promise?"

"Always."

"Oh and Achika."

"Nani?"

"You'll always have a home, here in the Yorozoku Clan."

"Arigato, Kouga-sama."

Achika wrapped her arms around her mate's waist. She was truly happy now, for the moment. She decided to go back to the Yorozoku tribe with Kouga. He had promised her a happy life, and she hoped that would soon prosper.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah, one more chapter and I'll be done. This fic is coming to an end at chapter 19, but stick around. I'll be posting thank you's to all who helped me out/ reviewed my fic. I really appreciate your reviews in making this the most popular fic I have right now. 201 reviews is a lot. I almost died of a heart attack when I came back and found all of those reviews there. When I left I only had about 160 or so, so it's really promising for me.

Thanks all ~


	19. Ibashou

****

Ah, here it is, the conclusion of Taming of the Wolf. Last chapter. After this there will be one more update, and that will be the list of thanks to all who helped me out in this wonderful fanfic.

I couldn't make it last 20 chapters, there's just not enough material to work with. Well, enjoy the conclusion. In the meantime, you can always read one of my other fanfics, none are really about Kouga, but I do have one that will have Kouga in it.

Taming of the Wolf

Chapter 19: Ibashou

(Translation: Home )

Achika leaned into Kouga's chest. She had been wondering if his promise was true or not. but she decided not to question him further. After all, love was supposed to be about trust, faithfulness, and unbinding love.

"I'd never hurt you on purpose, Achika." Kouga rested his head on Achika's shoulder.

"Well, you did come after me, even though I was angry with you.." Achika trailed, she decided not to dwell over the subject.

" You are _my_ mate, Achika. No one can change that, not Kagome or Inuyasha...Not anyone."

"I have been so blind all of these years. I guess everyone has been misleading me." Achika's glance went to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked.

"Every time I'd think I was going in the right direction, someone would steer me wrong. No matter what, I'd keep trying, but I guess, sometimes, fate would just have it's way. I'm sorry I ripped off your head for lying to me. You just wanted me to be happy after all. Why was I so blind that I could not see it myself? During a new moon, I would transform into a human, and yet.....No one looked at me any different."

"Ummm...." Kouga looked a tad bit surprised, then he spoke. "I told them not to stare..."

"Did I just say i wanted to be treated differently?" Achika seemed to ask herself.

"Do you? " Kouga asked, moving his head into her sight.

"I guess I don't. I just wanted to know the truth."

It was Kouga's turn to look down. He felt guilty about not telling her. The repercussion of his actions was greater then he had expected.

"Achika..." He said softly. "Do you know why I came after you? Other then the simple fact that we're old friends..."

"Why?" She asked.

"I was afraid that you might have ran off to the nesting grounds of the Gokurakuchou. If you died, I could never forgive myself...Too many members of my pack have fallen victim to them and Naraku...Now Kagura uses my men as puppets for her Dance of the Dead..."

"A lot has changed since I left.." Achika told him.

"Yes...You give me reasons to go on. Sometimes, I think that my predicament is hopeless, though I don't show it outright. I don't want my tribe to think I'm weak." Kouga's expression remained serious.

"Sorry for causing you so much stress." Achika fiddled with her hair.

"It's not you.." Kouga retorted.

"I've not been the best friend, or mate for that matter. I hope you'll forgive me and give me another chance.."

"I'll give you a thousand chances. You know that. You don't even have to ask." Kouga told her.

"I could help you defeat Naraku. Get revenge on all the wrong he has committed. Just say the word, and I shall be there." Achika looked at her mate. 

Kouga was silent. He didn't want Achika to go head to head with Naraku. He was dangerous and he wasn't too sure about his own fate, much less hers.

"No, you can't."

"Naze?"

"I can't risk you dieing. I would like you to stay here, however, and if I don't return, then you shall care for my tribe. I'd like nothing more, then if you did that." Kouga smiled.

"I understand." Achika agreed, she would fulfill his vow. His last dieing wish.

"We must care for our family." Kouga put a hand on Achika's stomach.

"Our...Family?" She asked, blushing slightly. 

Kouga had proven his love. He did so by impregnating her, and allowing her to bear his child. A symbol of the love that the two of them had shared. Kouga told her that. Achika looked into Kouga's eyes, they seemed to sparkle and glimmer with the love he felt. She returned his look with a kiss.

"Kouga...sama..."

Kouga wrapped his arms around her. He was happy that he had finally got Achika to care for him in return, without the suspicion that Kagome would be standing in the way.

They stood there, in embrace, thinking of the happy life they would share. They thought of the family they would have together. Achika was truly part of the Yorozoku pack, now more then ever. 

She lived with the reminder of Kouga's love. A little child that showed her the light. She was no longer looked upon for being a hanyou Kouga's love showed her that. 

It was the beginning of a warm relationship, filled with love, truth and complete understanding.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it's been fun, but now we're a completed story. I may write a sequel, but not in the immediate future. I have 8 other fics to work on. You might want to read the other Inuyasha fic I have _Raiden no Ai_ or My Inu/Kag romance/comedy _Hidden Affections_ . Thanks for all who reviewed and helped me out with this project. The credits page will be up soon.

I'm going to do another Kouga fic a little later, though he won't be entered until later. Until then, thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Miroku Houshi-chan~

****


	20. Special Thanks!

Taming of the Wolf Chapter Titles in English and special thanks!

Chapter 1: Lady of Wolves

Chapter 2: Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru

Chapter 3: The Lives of Friends

Chapter 4: Achika's Jealousy

Chapter 5: Birds of Paradise

Chapter 6: Achika's Life

Chapter 7: "I love you but.."

Chapter 8: Kouga's Feelings

Chapter 9: Lost Mind

Chapter 10: Kouga's Crisis

Chapter 11: Achika the Half Human?

Chapter 12: Kouga's Heart

Chapter 13: Achika's Desire

Chapter 14: The Pair's Memories

Chapter 15: Fullfillment of a Vow

Chapter 16: Instinct

Chapter 17: Betrayal

Chapter 18: Promise

Chapter 19: Home

Special Thanks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here is where I thank everyone who helped me out with this fic. 

Thanks To:

Eloy BrightDreamer my Beta Reader and owner of the Kouga Rabid Fangirls page. Her site also hosts my fanfiction and fanart and her link is at the top of my bio page.

Anime-fic_writer a faithful reader who suggests me in her bio. That's a very nice thing to do.

Lobo Kendo who probably was my second faithful reader. This person read and reviewed everything I had and I can't thank you enough.

Hero 21's Page for hosting my other Inuyasha fanart and fanfiction.

Everyone who's reviewed this story. Your reviews are much appreciated and I couldn't have done it without you ^_^.


End file.
